Jimmy Neutron in Teleportation Trouble
by Ellis97
Summary: Jimmy Neutron, a 12 year old boy genius is finishing his latest invention, a teleportation machine. He teleports himself to all sorts of places around the world and finds himself onboard a spaceship and getting caught in the evil plot of the evil King Goobot of Yolkus. Can Jimmy save the galaxy from being enslaved and get back to Earth before his parents get back from their errands
1. Meet Jimmy Neutron

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello folks. It's me again, good old Ellis97, here with a brand new reboot series just for you wonderful readers. This time, we are going to reboot that beloved Nicktoon, Jimmy Neutron.**

 **Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking "Hey Ellis97. Aren't you already doing a Jimmy Neutron series?" And the answer is yes. Yes I am. But just so you know, I'm going to do them both. Both the Jimmy Neutron reboot and the Jimmy Neutron & Friends series. I know, it sounds like a challenge. But I love a challenge and I can't let all these ideas for episodes of the series just lie down. I've got to share them with the world.**

 **First, it's time for the theme song!**

 **Into the stars, fueled by candy bars. Rides a kid with a knack for inventions.**

 **With a super-powered mind, a mechanical canine, he rescues the day from sure destruction.**

 **With a head too square to be oblong, and his name is Jimmy Neutron.**

 **Beaming inside your television.**

 **This is the theme song for Jimmy Neutron!**

 **So without further ado, here comes the new and improved JIMMY NEUTRON!**

* * *

Our story opens up in the town of Retroville, home to many strange people. But the strangest one of all is Jimmy Neutron, just your average 12-year-old boy. Except he's a boy genius and makes tons and tons of awesome gadgets. Okay, so he's not so average. Over the years, Jimmy had created many awesome inventions in his secret underground laboratory. In school, he's light years ahead of the pack, but in being popular, he's got a lot of catching up.

Jimmy was inside his lab trying to fix up his latest invention. It was some sort of teleportation device, which was converted from some sort of old phone booth.

"Okay" he said as he fixed up a remote "Here goes nothing"

Jimmy pressed a button on the remote and the teleporting device zapped an apple that was inside of it, which then blew up as a result.

"Aw nuts" said Jimmy's best friend, Carl "I was looking forward to eating that apple"

"Aw gas planet" Jimmy snapped his fingers "I knew I should've changed the fluxing code in the electromagnetic pulsing sequence"

"Sounds hard" Carl remarked.

After a few slight modifications, Jimmy had finished changing the fluxing code.

"All done" said Jimmy "Okay Carl, time to get in and test it"

"I don't know Jimmy" Carl gulped "Seems too dangerous, besides I get carsick"

"Well luckily, this is a teleporter" said Jimmy "It'll be fun. You're furthering science"

"Uh, no thanks Jimmy" Carl said quickly "I've gotta go clean my garage! Bye"

"Suit yourself" Jimmy shrugged.

Jimmy then pressed a button on his lab's keyboard and a large tube got right onto Carl and sucked him back to the overground.

"Guess that leaves you, boy" Jimmy told his robot dog, Goddard "Go on in"

Goddard shook his head and whimpered.

Jimmy then waved a metal bone at Goddard "Goddard! Look what I've got. A brand new metal bone!"

Goddard panted and started to beg "Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!"

"You want the bone, boy? You want the bone? Then go get it!" Jimmy said as he threw the bone into the booth.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Goddard barked as he ran to get the bone.

Jimmy then pressed the remote's button and the teleporter zapped Goddard and he was teleported right out of the phone booth and into his dog bed.

"Perfect-a-mundo" said Jimmy "Soon enough, I'll be able to teleport anywhere, including outer space"

Jimmy then walked over to his computer, VOX and pressed a button to communicate with her.

"Hello Jimmy" said VOX "May I help you?"

"Hey VOX" said Jimmy "Can you patch a link to the phone service so I can teleport locally?"

"Yes, Jimmy" said VOX "I will display a menu in your watch on where you can teleport yourself to, but if you want to teleport into space, you'll need some more parts"

"Should've seen that coming" Jimmy rolled his eyes "VOX, can you please print a list of the materials I'll need"

"Sure thing" said VOX.

A piece of paper came out of the computer's printer and Jimmy read it "Better go to the hardware store. Come on, boy"

"Bark! Bark" said Goddard.

Jimmy and Goddard then walked up the lab's ladder and ended up in the interior of Jimmy's backyard clubhouse and walked outside. They went inside of the house to look for Jimmy's folks. Jimmy walked over to the fridge and saw a note.

He read it "Dear Jimmy, went out to do some errands. Be back later tonight. Love, mom and dad. Looks like Mom and Dad are out for the day. More than enough time to gather the parts and finish the machine. Come on, boy"

Jimmy and Goddard went outside to go to the hardware store and pick up their supplies. Along the way, they ran into one of Jimmy's best friends, Sheen Estevez.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Sheen ran up to Jimmy.

"Oh, hi Sheen" said Jimmy "What's up?"

"Guess what? I got a brand new Ultra Lord" said Sheen.

"Sheen, you always have a brand new Ultra Lord" Jimmy remarked.

"Oh Jimmy" Sheen shook his head "This is the Ultra Lord action figure #5 with factory gender error. Observe"

Sheen pressed a button on the Ultra Lord doll.

"It's not a doll! It's an action figure" Sheen shouted to the narrator.

As I was saying, Sheen pressed a button on the toy's chest "Should I like, wear this dress to the prom?"

"That's cool, Sheen" said Jimmy "Anyways, I'm off to the hardware store to get some supplies for my new teleporter. Wanna come with me?"

"Uh...sorry Jimmy" Sheen quickly said "But I gotta...uh...oh look! Is that Dora the Explorer?"

Sheen then ran away as fast as he could.

"That was weird" Jimmy told Goddard "Oh well. Come on boy, let's go"

Jimmy and Goddard made their way to downtown Retroville and made it to the hardware store. They got their supplies and walked back to the lab. Just then, someone came skateboarding right towards them. It was Nick, another one of Jimmy's friends.

"Oh hi, Nick" Jimmy waved his hand.

"Well, well" Nick stopped his skateboard "If it isn't Nerd Boy Wonder and his barking toaster"

"Actually Nick, Goddard happens to be a custom morphing cybernetic canine" Jimmy corrected the boy.

"Whatever" Nick rolled his eyes "So what do you have in the bag, Neutron?"

"Stuff for my new teleportation machine" said Jimmy "Wanna come see it?"

"Sorry, Jimmy but I have better things to do" Nick said as he got back on his skateboard "See you later"

Jimmy and Goddard then walked back home and they ran into Brittany, another one of Jimmy's friends carrying some shopping bags.

"Hey, Brittany" said Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy" said Brittany "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm building a teleportation machine" Jimmy replied "Wanna come see it?"

"Sorry Jimmy, but I'm busy today" said Brittany "Libby's going to be helping me with my book report"

"Book report? But you can't read" Jimmy replied.

"That's why she's helping" said Brittany "Come on, Libby!"

Brittany ran over to her house as fast as she could. Jimmy shrugged and he and Goddard went back to the lab to finish up the teleporting machine. They arrived at Jimmy's clubhouse.

"I can't believe everyone's busy, Goddard" said Jimmy "Oh well. Their loss is our gain. Let's get into the lab"

Jimmy plucked a hair from his swirly 'do and hooked it up on his DNA scanner next to the clubhouse door.

"DNA match confirmed" said his computer "Welcome home, Jimmy"

"Thanks VOX" said Jimmy "Come on boy"

"Bark!" Goddard exclaimed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here it is, the first chapter in my Jimmy Neutron reboot. Don't worry folks! We're still doing the Jimmy Neutron & Friends series cause once an author starts something, he's got to finish it. Well, this is only the first chapter in the reboot because there's more to come. Will Jimmy and Goddard finish Jimmy's teleportation machine? And where will they end up? Stay tuned.**


	2. From Place to Place

Jimmy and Goddard went inside the clubhouse and pressed a button on the wall. Just then, a door on the floor opened up and the two slid down a swirly tube and ended up in the entrance to the lab.

"Note to self; get new padding" Jimmy said to Goddard.

"Bark" Goddard nodded.

The two walked across the bridge to the lab's main room. Underneath the bridge were some other inventions that were being made, such as a brand new rocket, but that's for a future story folks. They walked over to the teleporting booth to fix up the last few adjustments. Along the way, they went to check some of Jimmy's other experiments.

"Let's see" Jimmy looked at some sort of goldfish with arms and legs "Looks like Darwin is going through some stages"

Darwin gave Jimmy a thumbs up. Jimmy then turned his wheel of experiments again and saw a hamster wheel spinning.

"Looks like the invisible hamsters are doing good" he remarked "I think..."

Jimmy turned his wheel again and saw some sort of plant that looked like a venus fly trap.

"My girl-eating plant" Jimmy remarked "Looks like you're starving"

Jimmy reached into his drawer and showed the plant some photos; one of Libby, one of Brittany and the one of some blonde girl with glasses. The plant sniffed them and chomped them whole.

"Someone's been starving" Jimmy looked at his empty hands.

Jimmy and Goddard then walked over to the phone booth and started to modify the machine.

"Hey Goddard, how's about you play some music while we're building?" Jimmy asked his dog.

"Bark" Goddard said as he activated his stereo feature.

And just in the blink of an eye, some techno music started playing their own rendition of a song preferably one by Thomas Dolby.

After about half an hour or so later, they had finally finished fixing up the booth.

"Finally" Jimmy sighed "We're finished. I've been working on this for days and now it's finished"

"Bark" said Goddard.

Jimmy then walked over to VOX to inform her about him finishing the booth.

"Okay VOX" said Jimmy "I've finished up with the teleportation machine"

"Good" said VOX "Now I'm going to print out a list of codes of where you can teleport to"

Just then, a list printed right out of the computer's printer and Jimmy took a gander at it.

"Well it's a start..." Jimmy said as he read the list "But it'll have to do. Come on, boy"

"Bark" said Goddard "Bark! Bark!"

"Don't worry, boy" said Jimmy as he held out a red button "With this button, we'll be back here in a millisecond. Come on, let's test this thing out"

Jimmy and Goddard walked into the teleporting booth and Jimmy looked at the list of places to go to.

"Let's go to the football stadium, Goddard" said Jimmy "I'm sure we can see the game and be back home in time"

Jimmy then dialed the numbers on the booth's keypad and the two were zapped and next thing they knew, they were transported right to the Retroville Football Stadium, where the crowd was going wild.

"Wow Goddard" Jimmy said to his best friend "It worked! We're at the game!"

Just then, Jimmy heard some crowds cheering and some shadows were forming around him.

"That's weird" he remarked "It's still 2:00pm and there's not supposed to be a cloud in the sky today"

Goddard then tugged onto Jimmy's shirt and pointed to what was going on; the home and visiting teams were charging towards each other and not paying attention to what was in front of them.

"Leaping leptons!" Jimmy exclaimed "Let's get outta here boy!"

Jimmy pressed the button and the two were zapped out of the stadium, while the quarterbacks crashed into each other. They were then transported back to the lab.

"That was a close one, Goddard" said Jimmy "A few more seconds and I'd have been mush and you'd be scrap metal. Where should we go next Goddard? I know! Let's go to Area 86?"

"Bark" said Goddard.

"Don't worry, Goddard" said Jimmy "We're not going to get caught. Come on"

Jimmy and Goddard stepped back into the booth and Jimmy set some more dials and were transported to the outskirts of Area 86, Retroville's military installation.

"Holy Heisenberg, Goddard" said Jimmy "We're actually at Area 86. Say, what do you say we sneak into their arsenal and aircraft floor and check out what they've got?"

Goddard shook his head.

"Come on boy" said Jimmy "I'd really like to learn more about military defenses and their technology. Plus, I heard about a rocket they were building and I want to see it. Come on boy"

Goddard shrugged and followed Jimmy, who then proceeded to sneak inside the military thing. Using Jimmy's bubble gum, they blocked out the lenses of the security cameras and Jimmy used his Neutron Digital Lock Pick to get the door to the room open. They flicked on the light and saw a bunch of aircrafts and stuff.

"Leaping leptons, Goddard" said Jimmy "Look at all these military defenses. They must be state-of-the-art. I wonder how they work"

Jimmy observed the controls and monitor of the aircraft and was very intrigued by it.

"Wow" he thought "I could have some awesome adventures with this baby"

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard barked to his master.

"What is it, boy?" asked Jimmy.

Goddard pointed to some sort of door that read the words "TOP SECRET! KEEP OUT OR ELSE!"

"A top secret project?" Jimmy tapped his nose "Now that's something I could study"

Jimmy and Goddard walked over to the door and pressed the "OPEN" button and entered the facility. He turned on the light and he saw some sort of silvery rocket ship.

"Look Goddard, a rocket ship" said Jimmy "Let's check it out"

And just like that, Jimmy and Goddard leaped into the rocket, which conveniently was built for one driver and one passenger. Jimmy observed the controls and was most intrigued.

Just then, he saw a red button "Oh look, a button"

He then pressed the button and all of a sudden, the rocket's shield covered up the top of the rocket and Jimmy and Goddard were launched into space.

"AAAAAHHHH!" they shouted as they were flown off into the wild blue.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the military base, somebody saw something come up on their radar.

"Uh, General Abercrombie" said the man "There's uh, something you've gotta see"

The general walked over to the radar and looked at what was on it "Aah. Commercial flight"

"No sir" the man shook his head.

"One of our own?" asked General Abercrombie.

"No" the man shook his head.

"We've got ourselves a bogie" Abercrombie concluded.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Jimmy has gotten his teleport ready, but he's also gotten himself into some major trouble by accidentally activating that rocket from Area 86 and it looks like General Abercrombie is onto him. But that doesn't mean the army will get him, cause Jimmy's off for the ride of a lifetime.**


	3. Close Encounters of the Yolkian Kind

Jimmy and Goddard had been blasting off into space in the rocket ship.

"You know Goddard, this would be more fun if it didn't belong to the army" Jimmy remarked.

Just then, the two turned around and saw some army planes flying after the rocket.

"Pukin Plutonium" Jimmy exclaimed "The army! Come on boy, we'd better pull over"

Jimmy was about to pull over when all of a sudden, he accidentally pulled a lever on the shift gear and the rocket's boosters activated.

"Turbo rockets activating" said the voice on the rocket's speaker.

"Uh oh" Jimmy gulped.

All of a sudden, the booster rockets then did a massive activation and soon enough, Jimmy and Goddard passed through the stratosphere, then the mesosphere, then the ionosphere and finally...the Earth's atmosphere.

"Yikes!" Jimmy exclaimed "We're in space Goddard! Hang on boy!"

Jimmy then grabbed a lever and hoped it would work.

"Activate pulse rockets...NOW!" he shouted.

The rockets then deactivated and started to slowly plummet back to the ground, but then the pulse rockets activated and Jimmy and Goddard zoomed right into the starry regions of outer space.

"This is incredible, Goddard" said Jimmy "We are witnessing the very outer regions of the universe, something no man or dog has ever seen before"

"Bark, bark" Goddard nodded.

"Maybe I could even get contact with an advanced alien race" said Jimmy "After all, I've always wanted to do that"

Meanwhile on Earth, Hugh and Judy were walking home from the mall carrying some sort of pink box with them.

"Jimmy's going to be so surprised, Hugh" said Judy.

"You got that right, Sugar Booger" Hugh remarked "He's never going to expect this at all"

Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen were walking somewhere in town for something.

"Sure glad Jimmy never found out about what we're doing" Carl said "After all, we could've been in big trouble. Plus, I didn't want to test his teleportation machine"

"Yeah" Sheen said "Just like in episode 34, Ultra Lord almost told Robo Fiend what his secret identity was. Man, it was so awesome. Right Ultra Lord?"

Sheen pressed a button on his Ultra Lord action figure "Oh my God! I have a zit!"

"You're plastic you don't get zits" Sheen told his action figure.

"Well we'd better get this over with, Sheen" said Carl "We can't let Jimmy find out what we're doing"

Back in space, Jimmy and Goddard started taking a cruise around the planets and stars, amazed at what they were seeing.

Little did they know, that several miles of stars away, a fleet of interstellar warships shaped like metal chickens were making their way towards the solar system. Inside, were the alien race of egg-like creatures known as, the Yolkians lead by none other than King Goobot V. Their mission? To dominate the galaxy.

"Excuse me, excuse me, pardon me, sir" said one of the Yolkian's as he floated to the king "Sir, excuse me"

"What is it, Ooblar?" asked the king.

"Thirty minutes, my dear brother" said Ooblar "Thirty minutes before we make it into that unknown solar system"

"Oh, happiness and elation" Goobot sinisterly grinned "The Milky Way will surely bow before their new oozing masters, the Yolkians!"

Goobot and Ooblar started manically laughing at their diabolical plan.

While the Yolkians were making their way towards our solar system, Jimmy and Goddard were still cruising the stars.

"Looks like there's smooth sailing from here, Goddard" said Jimmy "I think we're probably out of the solar system by now. Wish the others could see this, if they weren't so busy and acting so weird today, I mean"

Meanwhile in King Goobot's spaceship, the captain of the ship saw Jimmy and Goddard cruising in the rocket. He went to alert the king and his brother.

"King Goobot!" the captain roared "Emergency!"

"What is it, Captain Spoor?" asked Goobot "I'm busy right now!"

"Our monitors have spotted some sort of alien creature and a robot dog flying right by" Spoor replied.

"Oh dear" Ooblar gasped "It would seem that some unknown planet has detected us and launched their defenses. What are your orders sir?"

"Bring that alien creature to me, ALIVE!" Goobot ordered Spoor.

"Yes, my liege!" Spoor saluted.

Outside, Jimmy and Goddard were still exploring the cosmos when all of a sudden, they froze in midair.

"Huh? What's going on?" Jimmy asked as he tried to turn the steering wheel "The controls have been frozen!"

All of a sudden, a green light surrounded them and it started sucking them into the Yolkian's ship. Finally, they ended up on the inside.

"Huh?" Jimmy looked around "Where are we, Goddard?"

All of a sudden, some Yolkier guards floated right by them and pointed laser spears right at them.

"That's not good" Jimmy gulped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like our favorite boy genius has gotten himself in quite a hairy conundrum! He's been abducted by some sort of alien life form and has been mistaken for some sort of warrior. Can Jimmy get himself out of this? Hope so! I mean, he is a genius.**


	4. Neutron vs Goobot

The Yolkian guards had been taking Jimmy and Goddard to the supreme leader.

"Wow Goddard" Jimmy whispered "Look at these aliens. They've evolved beyond the need for actual bodies, they must be an advanced species millions of years ahead of us"

"Quiet you!" Captain Spoor barked at Jimmy.

Spoor and the guards took Jimmy and Goddard to King Goobot's throne, where Ooblar was floating right beside him.

"What have you brought me, Spoor?" asked the Yolkian king "It doesn't look like much"

"This is the driver of the rocket that was sent by the other galaxy, your highness" Spoor said.

The guards threw Jimmy right before Goobot's throne.

"Wh-who are you?" Jimmy asked, frightened.

"I am King Goobot of Yolkus!" Goobot introduced himself "And this is my assistant/brother, Ooblar"

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, you freaky-looking alien" Ooblar nodded.

"What's going on here?" asked Jimmy.

"Foolish alien" said Goobot "You know what's going on! Your people have detected us and have found out about our plan to conquer your solar system!"

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"You heard me, you twerp!" Goobot barked "Now I demand that you tell me about your planet's defenses or else!"

"Listen, I don't know about planet defenses" Jimmy said "I was just flying in that rocket, cruising in space!"

"A likely story" Goobot said skeptically.

"Honest" said Jimmy "My name is Jimmy Neutron! I'm a kid, I don't anything about Earth defenses. I was justworking on my teleportation machine and taking a cruise into space in my rocket. That's all"

"Oh, little Jimmy Neutron built himself a rocket and a teleportation machine" Goobot said sarcastically "I find that very difficult to believe. A boy genius! How pathetic. Obsessing with building stupid inventions and ignoring people who care about you and are probably worried sick"

"Well they won't worry for long, sir" said Ooblar "In a few moments, we will conquer those pathetic planets in the ongoing solar system! You and your people will be our slaves"

Goobot and Spoor started laughing manically, while Ooblar chanted "Be our slaves! Be our slaves! Be our slaves! Be our slaves!"

"Shut up you!" Goobot angrily said as he slapped Ooblar, who began to spin around.

"Oh right, sir" said Ooblar.

"You're not going to take out my people!" Jimmy proclaimed "Not on my watch! Sick em, Goddard!"

"Bark! Bark" Goddard exclaimed.

Goddard then went right to Ooblar and his extension hand came out and it used a spoon, which tapped Ooblar's shell, which cracked and splattered him to the ground.

"Now stand back!" Jimmy said as he showed them the spoon "Or I'll splat all of ya!"

"No, please" Goobot begged "I crack easily. You win!"

Jimmy and Goddard then ran out of Goobot's command deck and went back to the rocket and zoomed right back into space.

"After them, you morons!" Goobot ordered his henchmen.

"You heard him!" said Captain Spoor "After that alien and his robotic mutt!"

The Yolkian ships then got laser cannons out of their ships and started firing at Jimmy and Goddard. Our heroes tried to dodge them, but had no luck.

"There are too many of them" Jimmy said to Goddard as he drove the ship "We've gotta lose them somewhere"

Jimmy then looked at the screen on the rocket and saw that there was an asteroid with a bunch of craters.

"Hang on, boy" said the boy genius.

Jimmy flew the rocket into the asteroid's big hole and the Yolkian ships followed them into them. Inside, Jimmy managed to avoid the ships.

"Faster you idiots!" Goobot shouted to the other Yolkians.

While Jimmy's rocket was being chased by Goobot, Spoor and Ooblar's ship, the other Yolkian ships managed to crash into each other and blow up.

"Left, right!" Goobot shouted "Curse your dyslexia!"

Jimmy went at top speed and managed to make it ahead of the lead ship. Just when Goobot and his two henchmen were about to go after Jimmy, another ship came in from a crater down below and crashed into the lead ship, which then caused a tremendous explosion, which resulted in the asteroid being blown up into four quarters and the Yolkians floating as splattered scrambled eggs, having lost their metallic egg bodies. Luckily, Jimmy and Goddard made it out of the asteroid in the rocket, safe and sound.

"You haven't seen the last of us, Jimmy Neutron!" Goobot exclaimed "We'll be back"

All of a sudden, an extremely combustible part from the ship floated by and blew up in Goobot's scrambled face and made him look sunny-side up.

"That's telling him, sir" Ooblar floated right by his brother.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Goddard had been on their ways back to Earth.

"Hang on Goddard" said Jimmy "We're going in pretty steep. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Jimmy and Goddard then plummeted back to the third rock and saw the cul-de-sac down below them. Jimmy tried to look for an emergency landing button, but before he could, the rocket crashed onto a fire hydrant and he and Goddard flew out of the rockets and ended up right in the front yard.

"Whew" Jimmy sighed of relief "That was a close call and a wild ride. Note to self: Get rocket and give it major modifications. Come on, boy"

"Bark" Goddard picked himself up.

The two then walked to the back door.

"I can't wait to finish the teleporter and modify the rocket" Jimmy said to his dog "But I'd better get inside. Mom and Dad might be back by now"

Jimmy and Goddard walked up to the back door and opened it up, which lead to the kitchen, which was pretty dark. Jimmy then flickered on the light and out popped his parents, Carl, Sheen, Nick and Brittany, all of whom were wearing party hats, blowing party blowers and throwing confetti at Jimmy.

"SURPRISE!" they shouted in unison.

"Huh?" Jimmy looked confused and saw that there were gifts and a cake on the table and balloons "What's going on?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIMMY!" they all shouted in unison, again.

"Aren't you surprised Jimmy?" asked Judy "We planned this just for you"

"Yeah" said Carl "That's why we were all so busy and acting weird today"

"Wow" said Jimmy "I must've been working on my inventions so much this week that I forgot that today was my birthday"

"Okay everyone, time for cake" said Judy.

Jimmy and his friends walked over to the table with plates. Hugh walked over, carrying a birthday cake with 13 candles on it. He put it down and lit up the candles.

"Okay kids, time to sing 'Happy Birthday Jimmy' to the birthday boy" said Hugh, who blew a note on a kazoo.

Jimmy's parents and friends started to sing "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Jimmy. Happy birthday to you"

Jimmy then blew out the candles and everybody cheered.

After eating their pieces of cake, it was time to open up the gifts.

"Here Jimbo" Hugh handed Jimmy a nice gift "This one is from your mother and me"

"You shouldn't have" Jimmy said as opened up the gift and saw a new instant camera "Actually, I take it back. You should have! A Megapixel Instant Digital Camera, it's just what I've always wanted and I know just the thing to make this gift complete; a picture of me with all my friends"

Jimmy handed his mother the camera and went back to the table, where his friends and Goddard were ready to take the photo with him.

"Say Neutron!" said Judy.

"Neutron!" Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, Nick and Brittany smiled.

Judy pressed the camera's button and out came a picture of Jimmy and his friends in front of the birthday cake and wearing party hats.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jimmy has saved the planet and nobody knows it. But it doesn't matter anyways, because now he can celebrate his birthday with his friends. Jimmy forgetting his birthday is quite a surprise, considering he's a genius. Then again, he has been working on his machine for a while and he just fought an armada of ships in space.**

 **Now we come to the end of the pilot. But it's just the beginning of the new series. Stayed tuned for the next episode:**

 **MOVIE MADNESS!**


End file.
